Shameless
by EchoGalen
Summary: Copdoccubus. Fan service smut fic. You prompt, I write. ;) And there may be an actual story thrown around there somewhere.
1. Fingers

In. Out.

In. Out.

She was moving entirely too fast, but Lauren couldn't move her hands to push her back. In fact, they were tied securely behind her back, raised at a comfortable position so the rope leading from her bound wrists connected with the top frame of her bed. The sensation, hot and wet, was too much to bare.

In. Out.

In. Out.

Too hot. Lauren shook her head. She tried again to shake her head, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. Lips were on hers in an instance, pushing against her tongue and flicking up to her upper lip. There was a smile on that mouth, a warm, insatiable smile.

In. Out.

In. Out.

Lauren tried to squirm away, but the woman pushed harder into her, making her see stars. It was useless. Her legs were also bound, she wouldn't move much at all but to grind her hips into those fingers, a hand on her ass giving her all the encouragement she needed.

It's too hot. It's too much. But so nice. So good!

A hot tongue brushed along Lauren's upper chest, making her fling her head back and moan loudly. She watched the rope move with her rhythm while she moaned and groaned and bit her bottom lip.

God was this good!

The woman had ceased her duty on her upper chest and moved to her breasts, giving Lauren the opportunity to look back down. She would have looked to blonde hair, but when she saw a succubus standing to the opening of her stairs and bedroom, she froze for an instant.

_In. In. Out. ___In!__

Lauren licked her lips as she watched the brunette, who was tightening her thighs as she watched.

Yes, Lauren thought as she raked her tongue against her lips again. Give me more.

It didn't take long for the blonde's eyes to follow Lauren's.

But she never stopped. _Don't stop!_

"Close the door on your way out, Succubitch. I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Consider me quality control, Tamsin. Only the best for the good doctor."

Tamsin said something against Lauren's nipple, making the human bite back a moan with a forceful canine to her bottom lip.

Hot tongue. Hot.

The sensation left with a flick and Tamsin responded, "I've had quite a lot of time to excel in the craft, Bo-Bo. You should be honored to see a master at work."

Bo scoffed. All the while looking straight at Lauren, who was undeniably staring back at her, mouth agape as she huffed in strenuous breaths. "See all I hear out of you is, ol-l-l-l-d. And-"

Their angry voices. So hot. Unbearable!

Lauren's breathless remark resounded throughout the room, "I am on the edge of oblivion here so stop having a pissing contest!"

_In! In! In!_

Gasping. She realized she was gasping. Tamsin had forcefully moved her fingers inside, a thumb pushing into Lauren's clit, her walls tightening over those glorious fingers.

More. Give me more. Please!

Opening her eyes, she saw Bo still watching her. Her thighs were tightening more. Eyes blue. So blue. Warm.

"Show her wrong," Tamsin whispered. Warm breath on Lauren's earlobe. Lauren's brown eyes on blue. "Come for me."

_Fuck!_

The orgasm rippled through the doctor's body fast, but the impact was never lessened as Tamsin rode her through it. One wave after another.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!_

Her eyes, which had never left Bo's, opened slowly and she raised her lips from Tamsin's shoulder. Looking over to Bo, she licked her bottom lip and smiled seductively.

_Give me more._

"Move out of the way," Bo instantly said. "Let me show you how it's really done."

Tamsin scoffed, sucking off Lauren from her fingers. The doctor shuddered. "You should get the vibrator if you think you're so confident."

She stopped. Blues eyes flaring. The way Lauren was positioned, her body angled for her breasts to raise in the air. Pink nipples erected and waiting. She was using the support of the rope to her advantage, and damn did she look sexy bound like that. Her knees were the support she could muster from her legs being bound, and she looked amazing. The ropes were made not to chafe and Bo smiled again.

"I assume you know where it's at."

Tamsin hummed, going to Lauren's small dresser. "Y-y-you want the big one or little one?" She lifted the pair of them out of the drawer and showed their blue and pink magnificence to the room.

"Get the smallest one. You'll be control of that, if you can handle it," Bo snickered.

"Not like I haven't used it before," Tamsin whispered, turning and getting the small blue finger vibrator.

Brown eyes flashed to the blue machine and a finger pushed against Lauren's chin, making her look back to a devilishly smiling Bo.

"You can handle this. Can't you?"

"...Kiss me."

Tongues flicked against each other before Lauren pulled away, moaning, as Tamsin pressed the vibrator to her nipple.

"Think starting first will do something, Tam-Tam?"

Tamsin chuckled, staring into brown eyes. "Nope. I just like seeing her squirm."

"Classy."

"Bite me."

"Maybe later." Bo smiled and traveled down Lauren's body. Hot tongue flicking and sucking her entire way down.

It was game over when Bo pressed her hot mouth to Lauren's clit. She was too sensitive. Too hot. She moaned loudly, throwing back her head, and wasn't the least bit surprised when Tamsin's mouth came in contact with hers. Pressing into it, she moaned into her as Bo dutifully kept to her work as Tamsin rubbed the vibrator over her nipples.

In. Out.

In. Out.

Bo's tongue was too much, flicking over her folds with long strokes and over the nub and hood of her clit with quick flicks. Tamsin's mouth was still clasped onto hers, tongue playing around, sucking, biting. The vibrator was the only thing Lauren heard as it made a hectic pattern of going to the base of her neck, then to nipples.

Too much. Too sensitive.

Out. Up. Down. Directions that meant nothing because god did Lauren want to come then and there as Bo growled and sent shivers up the doctor's back.

"Bo-!"

Replacing her glorious tongue with even better fingers, Bo looked up and smiled ruefully. Tamsin responded by biting down on Lauren's neck.

"Ah!" Gasps. She was gasping again.

Bo's mouth wrapped around one nipple as the other was being swirled around by the vibrator. Brown eyes, which were on brown hair, watched horrified but delectably content when the vibrator slowly made it's way down from her nipple to her stomach.

Further. Gleefully she thought, further!

And damn did it go further. Replacing Bo's finger with the blue fuck machine, Lauren's head flew back as she moaned, groaned, _fuck!_

Her knees lifted slightly, moving accordingly, hammering, into that vibrator and Bo's fingers. Tongue on the side of her neck. On her nipple while a hand pinched the other.

Good. More. More!

Hand left her nipple to rest on the side of the neck Tamsin wasn't licking and nibbling, making Lauren look down into glowing blue eyes.

More. Whimpering. Moremoremore!

Bo smiled. She saw it flying off Lauren in waves. A soft kiss before the tumbling cliff. Lauren threw her head back, moaning to the high heavens, Tamsin rubbing the vibrator gently against her clit while Bo massaged inside, her lips on Lauren's chin.

Limp. Lauren was limp. Jelly. Spaghetti. Some other food. Food was good, maybe she could get the two to bring up strawberry's and whip cream. That was an idea.

Tamsin was saying something. She had to listen. What was she saying?

"I'm going to cut you down now, doc."

Right. Cut down.

Her body was in suspension for a moment, her eyes closed, before she felt herself falling forwards. Right into soft breasts and warm skin. When had Bo gotten unclothed? It was good. Tongue flicked out, in between those breasts, trying to travel up to a neck.

The succubus nicely moaned. There was a sound as the bindings on Lauren's legs were released and she relaxed her legs. They hurt like hell, but her recent orgasm had her flying higher than a kite.

"Come here," Tamsin whispered, pulling Lauren to rest on her. "Get up here, succubus. Wouldn't want you to fall down mid fuck."

Bo said something distasteful but Lauren didn't hear it. They're really trying to kill me, she thought. So many in such a little amount of time. No hydration. No breaks. Just hot, sexy, fuck... okay not like it's _that_ bad.

Lauren looked slightly behind her, into green eyes, wondering what Tamsin and Bo had stored for their third go. It was already too much to think about. Tamsin's naked body was pressed against Lauren's back, Bo's form burning into her front. The heat was unbearable.

Green eyes disconnected and Lauren lolled her head into Tamsin's as she latter licked down her neck. Slowly breathing out, just keep breathing and you won't die from this bliss. Yeah, that's the plan.

Bo moved up, straddling Lauren before moving her lips to press against her neck.

Hands playing with her breasts, nicely massaging.

"Already so wet again," Tamsin chuckled, green eyes looking down but never leaving the neck.

"Can... can you blame me?" Lauren breathed.

Bo gave a response by pulling away and licking the tip of her middle finger, all the while looking into Lauren's eyes.

Don't do that. I can't stand it if you did that.

Lips were pressed together again, and Lauren was forced to close her eyes as Bo's fingers traveled down her stomach and to her opening. But Bo did not move in.

Middle finger played up and down her opening, smiling the entire time into their kiss.

Don't tease. Stop teasing. Fuck me!

Thoughts, not words. But Bo heard. Ending the kiss, she smiled devilishly to Lauren before pulling Tamsin up by the neck.

"Wha-" She was cut off as Bo's mouth clamped down on hers.

At the same moment the blue stream of chi was moving hosts, Bo's fingertip pressed into Lauren's vaginal walls and sent a delicious electric surge of lust inside of her.

Fingers clamped down on either participants flesh, nails biting into shoulders.

Hot! More! Fuck.

In. Out.

In. _In._ Out.

Hot bodies pressed into her from either side.

Just fuck _yes!_

Two fingers.

One on her clit. Rubbing. Harder. Harder!

Lauren raised her hands to the necks of her lovers, her head pointed towards the ceiling as she huffed.

Bo kissed her neck, Tamsin her mouth.

A hand was on her ass, pushing her into the lust surges. Bo, it was Bo. It had to be Bo.

Shivers went up Lauren's spine.

So good. So much. Lust filled spikes every thrust, every fuck.

In. Out. Around. In.

Tamsin's fingers brushed harder into Lauren's clit. Her other hand on the small of her back.

Soft kisses on her shoulder. Warm scratches down her back from side to side.

Lauren's legs were parallel Tamsin's as she sat on the woman's hips, Bo's running the opposite direction to bend near Tamsin's ass. The succubus widened Lauren's legs with a soft nudge, and the doctor obliged as Tamsin moved her legs wider to accommodate. Immediately upon doing so, Lauren's eyes grew wide and she bit back a gracious groan.

More purchase. Bo could reach areas she wouldn't have been able to. It didn't help that Tamsin slightly raised her from the bed, onto her hips.

Legs were bent, waiting for Bo to find just the right angle. Hands were under her knees, holding her there. Tamsin sporting a devious smile. One released to continue rubbing her clit.

A moan was caught in the back of her throat. Bo readjusted and sent another surge as she pushed forward.

The moan escaped. Gratefully.

She was going to die. She was really going to die from this.

Magic fingers played with her clit. Insatiable succubus lust magic playing around inside her.

Hot. Wet. Give me more!

A kiss. A bite.

Her tumbling over the edge again. Her body spasmed, her eyes closing and laying limp against Tamsin, Bo leaning in to rest on her as the human huffed.

The heat dissipated but not the feeling. The incredible feeling between her legs where Bo had still not pulled out and Tamsin was casually massaging.

"I'm laying down now," Tamsin yawned.

"Why should you be yawning?" Lauren whispered, too exhausted to raise her voice over a grumble.

They went down like dominoes, Lauren slightly laying on Tamsin, while Bo slightly lay on Lauren.

"Fucking you takes a lot out of someone," Tamsin joked.

"I agree with her," Bo responded.

A furious blush raised on Lauren's cheeks. Holding both her lovers hands, she said, "In the morning we should hydrate."

"Always the doctor," Tamsin joked.

"The geekspeak is too hot," Bo said.

It's not even geekspeak, Lauren thought, but smiled. Turning and pressing a leg in between Bo's, and pulling Tamsin to hold onto her back, Lauren smiled into the succubus' upper chest.

"Next time think of something even more kinky. I liked the ropes."

Never thinking they'd hear such a thing out of Lauren, the two fae simply looked at each other before smiling and kissing Lauren on the head.

"Sure, doc."

"Whatever you want."


	2. Straps

"I say we fuck the succubus next," Tamsin gurgled, her toothbrush held between the wall of her mouth and teeth.

Lauren looked over to Bo. Her arms held the blonde up steadily, they had been less wobbly when she awoke, and she lounged back and smiled towards the brunette. They were all naked and it was nice to see the women out of their usual garb walking around her apartment so freely.

"I doubt you can handle me, Tammy," Bo teased, flicking her hair out of her face. It had fallen out of it's tight nit style fairly quickly, and the styling pen that held her hair on the top of her head was on Lauren's side table. "Besides," she looked into Lauren's eyes, "I'm never bottom."

"So you've never been dominated before, succubus?" Tamsin ignored Lauren's hot blush after coming back out of the bathroom without her toothbrush, and continued, "Well good thing I'm here to rock the boat."

"Fine, then first let me have breakfast. I'm hungry," Bo responded, her eyes burning blue.

Tamsin scoffed and moved forward a step. "I'm gettin' real sick and tired of you using me just for a feed."

"That's what the arrangement is, Tamsin. Intimacy is on my terms, and Lauren's," she added, looking over to the doctor who looked surprisingly uncomfortable. "No bottom, feeds regularly, and great sex."

Brown eyes flicked between the two dominate females and her hands slapped against her flesh and she scooted off the bed. Turning, she looked towards Tamsin and Bo. "Well... I'm going to get a light snack and bring up a glass of water."

"We all hydrated earlier, doc," Tamsin said aggravated. "Get back in bed so I can show this succubitch who's really the queen of this sport."

"Sex is not a sport, Tamsin," Lauren sighed.

She shrugged, a grin on her lips. "Close enough. Before you go, get the strap-on."

A glint showed in her eyes and Lauren obeyed, going to the infamous vibrator drawer and pulling out the leather strap-on Bo had bought her months ago. She nodded to Tamsin and threw it her way, suppressing a laugh at how the valkyrie caught it, and slightly thankful the remote for the built in vibrator didn't unclasp from the strap.

Lauren rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips, and started walking downstairs. "Don't hurt each other," she called after getting to the bottom step and hearing Bo growl and Tamsin curse.

Rolling her eyes again, the doctor walked barefoot into her kitchen where she immediately went to her cupboard and wrapped her fingers around a cool glass. Grabbing a piece of bread from her loaf holder, she munched on it mindlessly as she filled her glass.

"Fuck you!" she heard Tamsin yell.

"No," Bo breathed, "fuck _you_."

Jeez did the apartment have echoing walls or what.

"I'm not some fuck and go, succuslut. It's time you realized that!"

_Munch munch munch._

Not like you didn't treat me like that until we made the agreement, Tamsin, Lauren thought humorously.

_Munch munch munch munch._

"Resorting to abilities now, are we," Bo laughed, low and sinister.

Uh oh, Lauren thought, her eyes moving to the ceiling as if she had x-ray visions to see into the room.

There was a great deal of bed rolling, and Lauren wondered how well, or not whether who's thinking it, it was going. There hadn't been any talk in awhile, she wondered if they were whispering now or if Tamsin had made Bo completely inaudible thanks to her valkyrie abilities, but that constant sheet rifling. There were a few short strokes, the springs moving slightly as someone thrust, but nothing more than that.

Finishing her bread and water, Lauren walked back up the stairs slowly, wondering what in the world was really happening up there.

Half way up the stairs she heard grunts, and immediately the bed starting moving in the rhythm of sex. Wondering who won the oh so famous pissing contest once and for all, Lauren came to the top step and witnessed probably the hottest things she could possibly see from two women she had strong feelings for.

Bo had somehow gotten the strap-on, her hand clutching the vibrator that worked on the wearers clit and throughout the dildo, and her blue eyes were shining. Looking down at Tamsin, Lauren saw how Bo had overpowered her.

Streams of lustful energy was passing into the twitching valkyrie from Bo's left hand placed firmly on her back, and she was staring into space, her mind trying to fathom and compensate for the riving sensation.

Bo threw down the vibrator, her right hand replacing her left on the lower back while her other hand gave her support by pressing into the flesh between Tamsin's shoulder blades.

"Does this look familiar?" she breathed, a sinister, insane smile on her lips as she thrust harder into Tamsin.

The valkyrie moaned again, her body limp, as Bo fucked her from behind. It wasn't fast, but hard, so hard and sensational.

She was dominating Tamsin fully, and there was nothing the thousand years old valkyrie could do about it. The woman who fucked hydras on her day off, but she could not compete with a lustful succubus, it seemed.

Bo sighed with content as she raised herself up, pressing her nails into Tamsin's hips and making her stand, completely ignoring how the valkyrie's arms twitched and shook.

"That's- good- valkyrie!" Bo spoke with every thrust.

Lauren felt her stomach tighten and pool with a hot sensation.

_I have to get a better look..._

Moving from the stairs, tiptoeing to the side of the bed, Lauren watched with her back against the adjacent wall, her thumb nail between her teeth as her other hand firmly placed on her abdomen.

Tamsin, even though she was engulfed in pleasure, was keening her hips backward, into the strap-on and Bo's hips. The succubus smiled, her hands still firmly placed on Tamsin's hips but she was no longer forcefully fucking the valkyrie.

The valkyrie had submitted and was careening backward, her body aching for that release the succubus was not giving her yet. Tamsin was moaning, her body twitching with Bo's power, her tongue licking her lips as her head was pulled back by the hair.

Bo's mouth pressed onto hers, tongues flicking against each other, before the succubus pulled away, the blue stream of chi and sex running between their mouths. Tamsin's breath hitched as Bo grinned seductively and thrust harder into her.

"Fuck!" Tamsin whined as Bo held her upper chest, making her rely on her knees to keep her up.

"You're mine, valkyrie," Bo whispered, her right hand trickling down to Tamsin's stomach. "Mine," she breathed when she pressed a finger to her clit.

"N- shit!"

A wave of pleasure shocked through Tamsin's clit, and her head lolled up, her mouth agape as she tried to howl with pleasure. Her nails bit into the succubus' legs, her throat constricting over any syllable that could accurately describe what was coursing through her body. Bo kissed her neck, her jaw, a smile still playing on her lips as she held the valkyrie there, in that suspension.

Their bodies were twisted, their breath coming in huffs, and finally, finally, Tamsin came off her orgasm. Bo let her go as she fell onto the bed, her body unmoving but with slight twitches wracking her body.

The brunette moved a hand through her hair as she looked down at the valkyrie. "That was exciting," she breathed, a smile on her lips. Picking up the remote for the vibrator, that was still turned to high and jack hammering against the succubus' clit, she turned it off and sighed. Blue eyes flashed to the doctor who was still standing with her back against the wall, and her smile grew.

"Like the show?"

"Is that a challenge?" Lauren's own dominate side was peeked as she watched her lover shrug.

"Not my fault she couldn't handle it."

"It's the best kind of sex found in almost any fae," Lauren countered. "It would be surprising if she _could _handle it." She walked towards the counter, then to the bed.

"Better the devil you know, I guess." She was smiling that ruthless smile again as she stared down to the now limp, and possibly unconscious, Tamsin.

Lauren eyed the succubus and smiled. "Care to make a bet?"

Bo looked up, her blue eyes dissipating to brown. "You always win them," she pouted.

The doctor laughed and said, "Maybe not this one. You won't know until you try."

"Fine, fine," Bo sighed. "What's the bet?"

Lauren brought the cut rope she had gotten from the side table around from her back and showed it to her lover. "I get to tie you up, and you have to bring me to orgasm without your succubus touch."

Bo's eyes grew wide for an instant but then she grinned sinisterly. "You know I can direct it."

"Only by use of your appendages, hence the rope."

Bo nodded her head, looking back down to Tamsin and bent forward. Slowly placing her hands underneath her body, she moved the valkyrie up onto the pillows gently as to not get in the way of Lauren and her fun. "I guess I really did a number on her," she whispered.

"I doubt she's complaining... not until she wakes up anyway," Lauren laughed.

"Mmm, come here." Bo's hand was outstretched as she moved back to the middle of the bed, and when Lauren stepped into her vicinity, she grabbed the woman's back and pulled her in. Biting her bottom lip playfully, her tongue licking up to the upper lip and back down, she pulled away from the intoxicating kiss and smiled.

"That should do it," Lauren beamed, bringing her hands from above her head and holding the sides of Bo's head as she pecked her one last time. She was ecstatic that Tamsin had to cut the rope, as it was enough to get the succubus' hands fully above her head but still allowing her knees, or ass to sit comfortably on the bed.

"What will?"

Brown eyes flicked up and Bo looked to see her hands tied above her head securely to the top frame of the bed. Looking back down, Bo growled, "That's not fair."

Ignoring her, Lauren whispered, "And this is mine," before reaching down and unclasping the strap-on from around Bo's hips. Adjusting it on herself, Lauren looked back to her lover and smiled, placing a finger underneath her chin. "You're mine," she breathed.

Bo's eyes grew wide again, the azure lust coming back into them, and she looked over her arm to Tamsin. The valkyrie was smiling slightly and her eyes were slightly open. When the succubus looked at her, she winked and her smile grew as Lauren placed a knee onto the bed.

The rope binding to the frame was tight enough to not come undone mid fuck, but it was slightly able to move around the frame if provoked. Lauren, who found she did not have enough room that she was comfortable with, slowly slid Bo's arms backward, almost to the very edge of the bed, and smiled at the anticipation in her eyes.

Nails slowly crawled up, then back down, Bo's thighs. Leading to her lips, almost touching, before Lauren trailed her hands back down the succubus' thighs. Bo bit her bottom lip and Lauren swooned. Placing her hands on either thigh, she slowly bent down, trailing kisses down Bo's stomach.

Hot breath on her clit made the brunette squirm, but she said nothing as Lauren slowly opened her mouth and dragged a soft tongue up her folds but not over her sex.

"It's not going to work," said Bo, her eyes watching blonde hair bob up and down as the woman played with her opening.

"Mmm," Lauren responded, her tongue penetrating Bo's opening slightly before returning to long strokes over her inner labia.

She was teasing her, Bo knew, but it didn't stop her from feeling herself grow wet and pliant underneath the doctor's skilled tongue. _Fuck. This could get bad._

Lauren pulled away briefly, her fingers working to fill the void of her tongue, and she smiled up to Bo as their lips almost touched. "It won't stop until you admit it."

Biting the side of her cheek, Bo glared back at Lauren with an amused look. The doctor simply shrugged, leaving a quick, slopping kiss on the woman's lips before encompassing a nipple in her warm mouth and moving her fingers faster around the succubus' sex.

_Won't stop until I admit it. Right. That's not that-_

She ground out a low moan as Lauren hit her clit while simultaneously entering her slightly.

Lauren chuckled, "Oops," before swirling Bo's nipple around her tongue.

"It won't work," Bo whispered. _My terms, not yours!_

Her lips were pressed against Bo's again and she smiled. "You know what I can do, honey. I don't think you really have a choice."

Shaking her head, she pressed against Lauren's lips in a heated attempt to control the moan rippling through her throat as the doctor slid the second digit into her opening while still softly coaxing her clit. _This could get really really bad._

In. Out.

In. Out. Out.

Swirling. Massaging. Hot breath.

_Don't stop. I can't take it if you-_

The sensation was maddening, and then... it ended.

Bo opened her brown eyes to see likewise color looking back at her, a devious smile dancing across her lips. "No," she whined.

The power in Lauren's eyes was intense and intoxicating. It made Bo's thighs tighten. "No what?"

"I need you to-"

"To what?" Lauren coaxed.

_Its my succubus talking. I need sex. I crave orgasm. No... not that. It's-_ "I want _you._"

Lauren's lips pressed against Bo's hard, their tongues flicking against each other before-

The moan ripped from Bo's mouth as Lauren plunged the dildo inside of her so hard it made her see stars. Two hands were on her breasts while Lauren kissed and licked up Bo's neck, the succubus' head reared back as she moaned.

In. Out.

In. _So fucking good!_ Out.

Lauren's hips moved circularly, making the dildo hit all the right places inside of the brunette, pushing her so far.

"Tell me what you want," Lauren breathed, her left hand bringing Bo's head down to face her.

"I-I-" It's too hot! It was never like this before. "More!"

Lauren thrust harder, making Bo bite her bottom lip and push harder into that hot body. Her bound arms didn't allow her to move far, but her head fell into the crook of Lauren's neck and shoulder, biting that beautiful, slender throat as the dildo pounded into her. She wanted this. She craved it.

She craved Lauren.

Moving the rope by herself, Bo was able to place her elbows on Lauren's shoulders, her ass slightly suspended from the bed as her legs wrapped around her lover.

It's too much!

Lauren's hands went to her thighs, giving Bo the support she needed as not to make her wrists do all the work, her right hand going to the small of her back to push her further into the dildo.

Bo heard whispering coming from her ear, but she was too enticed to hear anything. It felt too good. So hot!

"I'm turning it on now," Lauren breathed, her sex-filled voice resounding through every crevice and nerve in Bo's brain, sending chills up her spine.

"Ah! Ah!" Bo's head slammed back as the vibrations from the strap-on coursed their way through her cunt and up her entire body. She was aware of Lauren smiling furiously, her lips pressed against the hollow of her throat, but she didn't care. Let the doctor encompass her. _I don't give a damn!_

Hard thrust after thrust after vibrating glorious fucking thrust!

Bo held onto her sanity long enough to feel the hot glow in the pit of her stomach uncoiling faster and faster. She was almost there. Her head was by Lauren's, her sweet high pitched breaths directly adjacent to the doctor's ears. She slowly pushed herself away, her elbows still on shoulders, her eyes coming to look to humorous brown eyes.

"I love it," she said. "I'm yours!"

Mouth pressed hard against mouth, engulfing the last wrenching moan from the succubus as she came for the first time that day. Her body spasmed more than Tamsin's, her heart thundering in her ears as she was held by her thighs, her body pressed hard into another; the vibrations never ceasing to ride her through her orgasm.

Huffing, Lauren kissed her lover's jaw and moved her lips next to her ear. "I guess I win."

_My rules. Or nothing at all._


	3. Bullets

**Slight prompt from FrenChi. "Is it weird to want Lauren having this kind of "treatment' like in this chapter (chapter 2) from the two Fae at the same time? "Blush, Blush" :) Here ya go! Hope you like.**

**I'll say it here since some don't have a Tumblr: This is a pure fanbased fic of ideas. So if you want something to happen in one of the chapters of pure, unadulterated smut, just leave a review/PM me and I'll get it in there! :)**

* * *

It had been two days and Lauren's nerves were frayed. She had just walked into her apartment with a trailing succubus and happy valkyrie, but that was not her problem. Both fae were pretty happy considering, and if Lauren was looking superficially, she would say the women were simply hungry.

Hungry for what, well that was what she was on edge about.

After she had unbound Bo from the frame and laid her out on the bed next to Tamsin, the succubus had the look in her eyes like she was going to get pleasurable revenge one way or the other. And that scared the crap out of Lauren. Because if what she did to Tamsin was all in the name of fun, what the hell would she do to Lauren in the name of revenge sex?

The doctor had been on her toes for a sneak attack for two days now, but it was all for naught as Bo had done everything in her power to keep them both in a populated area. Tamsin, on the other hand, was taking any and every opportunity to get the doctor alone and coming hard into her hand. She chalked it up to the valkyrie being bitter about the other day when Bo had dominated her, but it wasn't like Lauren was complaining about being the one lost in ecstasy.

Upon entering the apartment, Bo immediately took up residency on the stool under the kitchen island and Tamsin stretched while making her way to the drawer with take-out pamphlets.

"From that human pizza today, I'm craving real pizza. What do you guys want?"

Lauren groaned. "Do you have to call him that?"

The person Tamsin was referring to was a man, under fae influence, who had jumped face first off of a nine story building. There wasn't much left of him to scrap off.

"I'm sorry, how about-"

"Anyways," Bo cut in, just knowing Tamsin would say some smart ass comment even though the woman was screwing a human. "I'll take cheese."

"Pepperoni," Lauren replied distracted, raising her hand slightly, index finger up as she wondered about the wrap up for the case Dyson was taking care of.

Tamsin nodded, pulling out the ever famous Tony's Pizza pamphlet and flipped through to the number. Dialing, she leaned against the counter and looked at the two women as if she was pondering who'd she start with first.

Lauren was more tired than anything else, staying in the lab for a full day and night would do that to her, and she hoped the two fae would just fuck each other whilst leaving her out or better yet, have a nice cuddling exercise on the couch with movies and pizza. The doctor found herself smiling slightly, her eyes to the ceiling in thought at that.

Hot breath was next to her ear, "What's got you all smiley?"

Lauren looked coolly down to Bo who had a devious smile on her lips, and she commended herself for not jumping ten feet off the ground. It had been the closest Bo had come to her in the last couple days, and Lauren just knew she was in for it now. Maybe she should have been less forceful with her that day. _Though I wouldn't change a thing._

Flustered, she waved her hand. "Just thinking about something."

Bo didn't press, and instead side glanced the good doctor with that same shit eating grin on her face.

This was going to get very _very _bad.

Or good... however Lauren decided to look at it.

Sliding the phone across the counter, Tamsin crossed her arms and announced, "Pizza will take about thirty minutes. Guess it's a busy day." She didn't seem to care.

Bo slid her finger through a lock of Lauren's hair. "Can't be helped."

Lauren haltingly chuckled and got off the stool, moving around to be closer to Tamsin. "That's the city for you," she said even more flustered than before at the predatory gaze Bo was looking at her with. She was going to be aching tomorrow...

"Mmm," Bo hummed, spinning off of the stool. She physically saw Lauren swallow hard, and she smiled as she slowly came closer. "What's wrong, babe. You don't look too good."

The doctor waved her hand, unconsciously pressing closer to where Tamsin leaned against the counter. "Oh nothing." Nervous laughter. "I just remembered I had to-"

"Sorry, doc," Tamsin whispered into her ear, closer than Lauren thought she would be. "I like her proposition better."

Well didn't that make her shit outta luck.

"Oh come on, Tamsin!" Lauren yelled, looking backward.

The valkyrie shrugged. "Watching you squirm will be the kicker of my day. Can't pass that up."

Chocolate eyes looked back to brown. "Can't we make a deal or something? No injections for a month? Um-"

Bo raised a finger to the doctor's lips, "Shh," she whispered, her hand and finger pulsating with energy.

Lauren closed her eyes and tried not to lick her lips as the energy passed through her. This close to her head made her brain fuzzy. She tried to concentrate on what Bo was saying now.

"Let's get her upstairs. Did you get the stuff?"

"Um, duh."

"You don't have to be an ass, you know."

Tamsin smirked. "Then who would, succubus?"

"Touche."

Someone was carrying her fireman style up her stairs, and she assumed it was Bo as large breasts made a soft pillow for her to lay her head on. She moaned lightly, making herself very comfortable in said chest, and was aware how much she pouted when she was let go and placed on the bed.

Hands played with her hair before going underneath her shirt, pulling it off slowly as nails raked the flesh. Soft kisses trailed the action, and Lauren sighed with content, massaging her hands around blonde hair. After taking off her shirt, Tamsin raised the doctor up and her head would have hit the pillow again but for the valkyrie's soft hand on the nape of her neck; she gave her a soft kiss before trailing her tongue down her body to the seam of her pants.

Slowly unbuttoning them led to an even more agonizing slower action of pulling them off, Tamsin licking and sucking her thighs on her way down, and Lauren heard them fall on the side of the bed where her shirt must have also been thrown. At least the doctor could be content in knowing that ever since the agreement between the three women, she wore very nice and seductive panties and matching bras every day in anticipation for a random fuck.

Today was crimson lace, and she smiled when Tamsin's eyes widened.

"Never seen these before, doc." She was straddling her hips, her arms next to Lauren's head.

"I just got them," Lauren said fuzzily.

"I like it." She played with the bra strap, peeking a finger into the upper portion of her bra, doing the same to the seam of her underwear.

Lauren's arm slowly raised off the bed and she caressed Tamsin's cheek, going up to play with a strand of hair lazily. "Did you do something with your hair?"

Tamsin looked away, probably to watch Bo, before looking down and shrugging. "I like it better this way."

A small smile. "I like it too."

"Succubus!" Tamsin said immediately. "What's taking your ass so long?"

Bo grumbled and said, "It's done, Tamsin. Move aside."

"I actually like my position here," she said defiantly.

"My revenge, my rules."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Like you said before."

"And look how well that went for you," Bo teased.

Slitting her pupils, Tamsin slowly raised her right leg over Lauren's body and sat down to her right, her leg pulled up to her body as she watched amused.

Lauren trailed her as the valkyrie raised off of her, but when Bo's finger came in contact with her flesh, she sighed and looked to the succubus.

Who had three sets of bullet vibrators in her hand with clear tape.

"Um... Bo?" Lauren asked haltingly.

"Hmm?" Her eyes were still scavenging Lauren's body and she slowly put down the devices.

"That's, um, a lot of vibrators."

"Glad you noticed," Tamsin cut in, snickering.

Bo smiled wide before moving her lips to Lauren's neck, kissing and licking as she trailed her hands around her back, releasing the bra clasp. Moving her head down, she licked pink nipples slowly, loving the slight hitches of breath Lauren was already supplying. Moving to her underwear, Bo pulled them down slowly, kissing her way down Lauren's outer labia, licking the hood of her clit, and her eyes flickered up to Tamsin.

Throwing the crimson wear down to the side of the bed, she picked up one of the small bullet vibrators and handed one to the valkyrie. "Have some fun."

"Hell _yes_," Tamsin breathed, a sinister grin on her lips as she looked down to the vibrator and Lauren.

"Come on," Lauren whined, "I didn't do anything to you!"

Tamsin winked, her teeth tearing a small portion of tape off of the roll and she leaned down to lick Lauren's nipple before placing the inanimate vibrator on it. "New age technology really is a wonder," she breathed, looking down at her handy work.

Bo, who had also placed the second bullet on Lauren's left nipple, smiled deviously when she moved the third vibrator in between her fingers.

"Where are you going to put that, Bo?" She was _really_ going to be aching tomorrow. But damn was she completely okay with it. Her nerves were electrified, actually, she reprimanded, they were _about_ to be electrified. The excitement was almost overwhelming.

Blue flashed in her eyes and Bo responded, "Somewhere that you'll love."

Slowly lowering her head, her eyes on Lauren, she softly licked the doctor's clit before slowly placing the vibrator against the hood. "Don't worry about the tape," Tamsin was saying. "It won't hurt when it's pulled off."

Good thing she said as much, because Lauren would have raised holy hell of Bo laying the tape along her upper labia and slightly in her pubic hair.

Done with her work, Bo clapped her hands looking down while she smiled, absolutely happy with how Lauren looked. Already flustered and hot. Good, good.

Producing small black bands from behind her back, she gave one to Tamsin while putting the other on Lauren's upper arm and thigh, the valkyrie copying the movement. It was to place the remote for the vibrator in, Lauren thought mildly, her breath long and hot with anticipation. She was trying to calm herself down before the damn things were switched on, but it was all futile.

Bo really knew how to work her up just by a glance.

Both fae slowly picked up the remotes for either nipple vibrator and licked their lips with anticipation. It was hot already, the room smelled of sex and Lauren and fun. All they had to do was turn it onto high and watch the doctor moan, groan, kick, and flail as the sensation wracked her body with pleasure after wave of fucking pleasure.

It was going to be hot.

Lauren whimpered in anticipation. So fucking hot.

It was going to be-

_Knock knock knock._

All participants looked round, to the stairs trying to see down them to see who the hell was ruining their fun.

"Don't tell me-" Lauren breathed.

"-Pizza's early," Bo finished.

"Majorly," Tamsin responded, looking to the blue luminescent clock on the side table. "Guess we should be happy that the great city is so top notch on their delivery."

_ Knock knock knock knock._

"Someone going to get it?" Tamsin asked, aggravated.

Bo grumbled, glad she had not taken off any of her clothing, and walked angrily down the stairs. The two blondes could hear her try to calm herself as she talked to the pizza boy, asking him why he was almost twenty minutes earlier than the designated time; saying that she was so happy for the prompt delivery.

The commotion downstairs allowed Tamsin to undress quickly, her normal wear of a white blouse with a leather jacket accompanied by tight pants, and crawl back onto the bed next to Lauren. Flicking her nipple along with the vibrator, the valkyrie grinned before leaning down and parting Lauren's lips with her tongue. The doctor moaned slightly, reveling in the kiss, keeping her buzz high even with the interruption. The valkyrie moved her fingers down to Lauren's sex, parting her lips slightly, rubbing with long strokes up her opening.

It didn't take long for the pizza box to be discarded on the kitchen island and a furious, sex craved Bo running up the stairs.

"Starting without me?"

Tamsin ended the kiss, sucking down on Lauren's lip before she went, and looked back to the succubus without stopping her finger swirling around the doctor's cunt. "Nope, just warming up."

By the time Bo got to the bed, her clothing was stripped and gone, her breasts heaving with the anticipation. She saw Lauren's aura, she knew how ready she was for the absolute torture of pleasure. She smiled, parting the doctor's legs as she moved her thighs to ass.

"Ready?" She licked her lips.

Tamsin nodded, picking back up the remote, but this time Bo didn't get the remote for the other nipple's vibrator, it was for her clit.

Lauren swallowed hard.

Bo's fingers flicked up on the device, turning it to maximum, not giving the doctor any warm up whatsoever.

Her eyes grew wide as her clit and nipples started trembling with the movement. This wasn't like the other times. This wasn't how much stimulation another human could cause to another. This was completely artificial. Completely beyond the limits of human beings.

She screamed. A full throttle, pleasure bound fucking _scream._

It was too hot. It was too fucking much!

Tamsin leaned down, entrapping the doctor's mouth, and it was blissful. Absolutely blissful. Lauren's hand immediately went to the back of the valkyrie's head, pushing her into the kiss, trying to cut back her moans of pure pleasure. The vibrators buzzing in her ear, jack hammering against her erogenous zones faster than anything she had felt before.

Lauren almost lost it completely when Bo placed two fingers inside of her. She was already ready for two fingers? How wet was she?

The succubus' hand was slightly vibrating from the palm down to her fingers, as it pushed against the bullet slightly, making the damn thing press harder into Lauren's clit, making her see the heavens.

Fingers played, teased, and gyrated inside of her. Blissfully in. Blissfully out. _God fucking damn it!_

The moan tore threw her as she came to climax, her body uncoiling, the sensation spreading throughout her entire body only ten minutes after the things were turned on. She couldn't even last ten minutes.

Huffing, she looked down to Bo, who had that same shit eating grin on her face. Turning the vibrators to low, she straddled Lauren and kissed her hard.

"Good?"

"Mm," Lauren hummed. "Very good."

Bo kissed her cheek and looked down at her. "It's not over yet."

"Wha-" but the questioning words were cut off as Bo pulled away and Tamsin's cunt came catapulting for her head from the ceiling. Lauren tried to let out a panicked cry but her mouth was filled before she could do anything about it.

Tamsin looked down at her snickering, and Lauren let out a grunt of dissatisfaction that made the valkyrie shudder.

"Play nice," Bo said, obviously trying to hold back her own snicker.

"Thisisntfair," Lauren grunted into Tamsin.

"Having to watch you get off with such gusto isn't fair, doc," Tamsin sighed, her hands holding onto the bed frame as to not completely suffocate the doctor.

"Do me a favor and turn on those vibrators again. She's ready."

Tamsin clicked her tongue and slowly reached down to the remotes strapped to Lauren's upper arms. The doctor moaned, licking inside Tamsin making the valkyrie shudder, but something was missing. Something very important.

"I wonder how well it'll work inside..."

_ Oh God! Not there!_

Lauren felt the small bullet slowly push inside of her, the warm metal against her pulsating flesh. She felt Bo's index finger slightly inside, making sure the little thing didn't come out, and she looked up at Lauren- not that she would know.

"Come on, doc," Tamsin said bitterly. "Don't get distracted."

Eyes wide, she clawed the valkyrie's thighs, pulling her further against her tongue, sucking harder and licking faster. When she moaned, Lauren moved her left hand around her thigh to play with Tamsin's clit, rubbing it faster, slower, faster.

Tamsin wanted to be fucked? Well Tamsin was going to get fucked.

The valkyrie was quite, her head lolled up to the ceiling, her eyes closed. One hand was on the doctor's hair, the other holding her up. Her signature bitter smile was on her lips, but tinted with something else.

Lauren sucked harder against Tamsin's clit, bringing out a moan of pleasure from the valkyrie, and the doctor smiled.

That was, however, before the vibrator in her cunt was turned to maximum and began vibrating violently inside of her. She jumped up, her tongue slamming inside of Tamsin with her movement, and her moan rippled through the valkyrie, making her hand tighten in Lauren's hair.

The stupid thing was hammering around inside her, kept in my Bo's moving fingers.

In. In. _Fucking in!_

She was trying to keep calm, her legs over Bo's shoulders, trembling against soft flesh. The succubus didn't seem to notice as she smiled up at Lauren, then slowly.

Slowly.

She lowered her tongue to the doctor's clit, sucking down without a care in the world.

Lauren's hand that wasn't working on Tamsin's clit immediately left the valkyrie's thigh and made it's residence in the brown hair. Clasping it tightly, pushing her _in._

_Right. Fucking. There!_

Bo obliged, her tongue never leaving Lauren's clit, sucking harder, softer, harder. Her fingers moving inside her, the bullet hitting the best part inside.

Don't stop. Don't you dare stop.

Lauren's fingers danced across Tamsin's clit expertly, making sure to not miss anything. Her tongue flicking upward, trying to find that fateful spot.

"Fuck," Tamsin whispered, her head falling onto her arm.

She had definitely found it.

With each lick upward on that spot, Lauren moved her fingers in rhythm, all the while her own body shuddering, adding that extra sensation, from what Bo was doing to her.

She was happy. Utterly and completely happy.

_Fuckfuckfuck!_

She picked up the pace. Bo's fingers were moving inside her entirely too fast, almost as fast as the bullet, her tongue moving nicely over clit and folds. Too much. Too fucking much.

Moans, the room was no longer filled with vibrations but with moans. Bo was wet, her free hand bringing her to the edge as it moved inside herself, along with Lauren and Tamsin.

Faster. Harder. _Right there!_

Hands clasped tighter into hair, the sensation in their bellies easing of heat, it cascading over their entire bodies in warm waves.

Tamsin was huffing slightly, her head down, eyes closed. Lauren was quite the same, happy when the valkyrie got off her limply and laid next to her body. Bo pulled out her fingers, kissing Lauren's clit one last time, before pulling out the slick vibrator and wiping both her fingers and the metal device on the bed. She smiled up at Lauren, her eyes flicking to blue for a moment before they dissipated to brown.

She laid the vibrators to the side after retrieving the ones clasped to Lauren's nipples, leaving the black bands on her arms and leg, and laid on the opposite side of her after kissing her lips.

"I think we're getting to even now."

Lauren moaned, laughing lightly, before she placed her hands in either women's. "Maybe after lunch. I'm starving."

"I thought I already filled you."

"Haha," Lauren laughed. She lifted her head slightly and looked over to Tamsin, who also sported a grin from the joke and she said, "It's your turn tonight."

Tamsin raised her hands, fist bumping the air, and yelled, "Yes!"

Bo and Lauren snickered, the latter laying back onto the bed. "I don't want to move," she pouted.

"Don't worry, my doctor," Bo said sweetly. "I'll get your pizza. It's the least I can do at this point." She winked before getting off the bed.

Tamsin slowly got off the bed after a quick peck to Lauren, and followed Bo down the stairs to the greasy yet delicious _real_ sustenance. They would probably be hungry for a not so real meal later on, but she could always try to run the movies night by them. She was sure they'd love to sit naked in bed, eating pizza, and watching a movie on her TV. It sounded like a good plan, anyways.

Lauren smiled as she heard rough housing from downstairs and slid a hand through her hair. Maybe tonight.


	4. Showers

**Prompt from Risiwys: A more loving scene (within the smut obvs) between Tamsin and the other two? Like truer BLT dynamic rather than doccubus + Tamsin. (Also Valkubus feels.)**

**Prompt from Anon/Guest: The three of them taking a shower using the shower head on Tamsin to make her squirm. Surely they have more toys that they could be using.**

**I hope you enjoy! I also hope that I did your prompts justice. A/N: Thanks for y'all who told me about the K+ rating. For some reason I thought that was the most explicit you could go, not M- shows how much I read the guidelines right. So no worries, and thank you so much.**

* * *

Lauren leaned into Tamsin fairly early into the movie they were watching. Bo, on her other side, played with the valkyrie's fingers, interlocking digits while slightly leaning on her form. It was nice, Tamsin's slow breathing in between them both, until she thought to rear her ugly head to push them away again.

"See her situation isn't very far from yours, succubus. A human owns her too," she laughed.

There were many instances of teasing and rude remarks throughout the duration of the movie, and to say the succubus and human were fed up with Tamsin's distancing act was saying the least. It was going so well too.

After the two fae had laughed downstairs with each other, both finally ending their rough housing, they walked back upstairs with playful remarks and pizza in hand. And, if the doctor was hearing correctly, a few ass slaps. Tamsin gave Lauren a plate, and she thanked her kindly before offering the idea of a movie. The women had looked at each other, shrugged, and said it would be a perfect idea.

Lauren understood Tamsin had had many lifetimes, many deaths, and probably a significant amount of lovers. But to always push the two women away after showing a softer, weaker side... It was time to end the charade.

Sighing, the credits running across the screen before she flicked the remote to turn it off, Lauren looked up to Tamsin. "You haven't said it yet." She was going to get a loving reaction, damn it.

"What?" Tamsin asked, feigning uncaring.

Lauren raised up further, glaring at Tamsin. "That you're mine."

Tamsin stopped, her breath seeming to freeze in her chest, then she looked down to Lauren slowly. She quickly wiped the look of nervousness from her face and replaced it with her signature glare. "I'm not as easy as the succubus."

"Didn't seem like the case two days ago," Bo whispered, repeating her phrase from earlier that day.

"Bo?" Lauren asked and the succubus hummed, ready for the question. "Hold her down for me."

The brunette immediately complied, grabbing Tamsin's shoulders and pushing her backward firmly onto the bed, ignoring the valkyrie's heated cries.

"Get off me! Come on! I was joking."

She was trying to play it off, but Lauren saw through her. The valkyrie was nervous. Good, she'd be Lauren's soon enough and she would love it. Running a finger across her cheek, Lauren slightly smiled as she looked down at a cursing Tamsin.

Slowly, she whispered, "You don't have to keep pushing us away, Tamsin. Talk down to us, make yourself invincible, but we're still going to love you all the same."

Muscles relaxed, green orbs looking up into brown. This was what she wanted... wasn't it? A relationship with these women, not just an agreement. Someone to call her own. Someone she cared about.

Rolling her eyes, smiling slightly, her hand found the nape of Lauren's neck and pulled her into a soft kiss. Releasing her, watching as Bo gave the doctor a likewise peck, Tamsin reached up a hand to the succubus' cheek and pulled her down after the caress.

Disengaging from the kiss, Bo gingerly pulled of Tamsin's shirt the doctor let her borrow, one of her long sleeved old ones that had gone through many winters filled with hot cocoa and snuggling, and placed it onto the side of the bed. Dropping back down, she trailed her tongue down the valkyrie's neck, kissing the hollow, and swirling her tongue around her nipple. While Bo was diligently warming the valkyrie up, Lauren had prepared the after activities on her side table, hoping beyond hope a shower would be involved to try out the vibrator, and walked back to the bed to find Bo moving around Tamsin's body to face her, fingers massaging the valkyrie's abdomen absentmindedly.

Keeping an eye on Bo, the valkyrie playing in the woman's hair that she could reach, she let a sigh of content echo throughout her as Lauren crawled back onto the bed next to her. Sitting on her knees, she smiled down to Bo, nodding her head before looking back to Tamsin and giving her a quick peck before holding the side of her neck, pushing her into her tongue and love bites.

Tamsin's free hand wrapped around Lauren's nape, her other lounging by her side.

She breathed in deeply, her lips parting slightly, as the hot sensation filled her. Two fingers, yes, already-

Her body tightened, jumping up before slamming back, Lauren never leaving her neck as Bo let loose a ray of lustful energy inside of her cunt. Tamsin whined a moan, her hand wrapping around cool ones that placed on her abdomen to keep her down. _So this was what it was like to have sex. Not just to fuck._

It was different. Nicer, yet hotter. Tender...

Tamsin's head lolled against Lauren's as she hit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, coupling with the wetness between her thighs as Bo moved in and out.

In. And out.

Maddeningly slowly. A thumb brushing against her sex, sending glorious tingles up her body, fingers gyrating further; further. As if she was teasing her.

_ Right there. Don't move. Ah!_

"Mm, look," Tamsin breathed, looking down at Bo after the succubus moved yet again from the correct spot. Knowing Bo knew exactly what she was doing as Tamsin was sure her aura sparked, she continued, "Sorry for what I said during the movie. Who knows... Maybe it takes time for different fae to fall to a hum- to doctors."

Tamsin felt the doctor smirk at her neck, moving to kiss her cheek and to look at her deviously. "Sooner than you think."

It was Bo's turn to smile next, her eyes falling from Lauren's to Tamsin's. The valkyrie really was incredibly attractive, she thought._ With that attitude gone, I guess I can give her what she wants._ "Now was that so hard?" she asked.

"Yea-" _Fucking hell!_

Bo's hand cupped upwards, her fingers following the movement and pressed and rubbed straight on Tamsin's sweet spot.

_That spot. Right there!_

The succubus smiled, her body lowering, encompassing Tamsin's clit with a swift movement, sending the valkyrie into overdrive. Wave after small pleasurable wave hit Tamsin, flying her higher than a kite. Bo wondered if she should tease her, or give her the happy ending she wanted. Seeing the valkyrie huffing in breath after breath, her arm over her eyes and a hand in Lauren's hair, she guessed she would be so cruel next time.

Next time when Tamsin was even wetter than she was then. If that was even possible.

She sucked harder, trailing her tongue over swollen clit and encompassed it as Tamsin moaned loudly. She was already quivering, the slight bursts of energy filling her sweet spot with blissful sensation, her fingers moving diligently harder and faster inside.

"There," Tamsin whimpered, her teeth tearing into her bottom lip, lusting after that release Bo was keeping just out of reach. "Right fucking _there_!"

Hitting Tamsin's sweet spot, her tongue flicking one last time against her clit, she pressed her tongue flat against Tamsin, her fingers unmoving as the valkyrie came hard against her. Her lower back moved off the bed slightly, Bo following, before coming crashing down onto the sheets.

Tamsin huffed as her clit was massaged, along with her constricted walls, as Bo finished her off. She felt empty after the succubus finally pulled out, kissing her thighs and abdomen softly before wiping her mouth with her shoulder and looking up.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Bo asked softly.

Tamsin grunted a, "No," before kissing Lauren and bringing the succubus up for a likewise kiss. She held them both there, the succubus and doctor, for what seemed like ages against her slowing chest. When she had finally gotten control of her nervous system, Tamsin yawned after kissing both participants heads. Looking up to the side table, she frowned and looked back to Lauren.

"What's on the table, doc?"

She seemed flustered, the face she usually sported right before she geeked out, and she traced around Tamsin's breast. "It's- well- it's a small G-Spot waterproof vibrator I came across... at the store." She shrugged, ignoring Bo's humorous stare. "I just thought we could.. use it... or something."

"That requires us to move," Tamsin whined. "But the outcome could be worth it."

Bo smiled, looking up slightly to Tamsin and back down to Lauren. "I'm up for it. Come to think of it, we've never had sex in the shower before. And then we can have a bubble bath!"

Was it Bo they were talking to or Kenzi, both blondes thought, their faces contorting to soft smiles and a scoff.

"Come on then," Tamsin said, patting the womens backs.

Bo instantly hurried to the bathroom, her hair bouncing as she went, and Lauren chuckled under her breath as she grabbed the vibrator off the side table. Walking back around the bed, helping Tamsin off it, she smiled when the valkyrie slapped her ass playfully as she was led into the bathroom.

The hot water was already running and Bo was inside, letting it cascade through her hair and down her front. She poked her head out and smiled. "It's perfect," she said, and lowered a hand from the curtain down to the pair.

Tamsin raised her eyebrow, but rolled her eyes and grasped the outstretched hand. Jumping into the shower quickly, Bo offered her hand again as she was scooted out of the way so Tamsin could get to the heated water. Her shower was big, but when she got onto the linoleum, she had to laugh with how the two women were almost squished together, whether by choice or circumstances, Lauren didn't know. They looked enticing though; wet bodies and erect nipples. Now that was a sight to see.

Water rained down her hair and back as she stared at the two women, the vibrator clutched tightly in her hand. This was new territory, even for Lauren, but why was she acting like a little kid at their first time? She was always the confident one, but she was also the thinker. Would this feel good to Tamsin as it was her night to be pleasured. Lauren bit her lip, looking at either women, completely lost on how they would maneuver around the tub.

Tamsin lounged on the side of the linoleum, her arms crossed, as she stared at Bo's body then Lauren's. Glancing up at the shower head, she frowned, looking at it closer. "Is that a detachable head?"

Lauren seemed to snap out of her reverie and look back at the head, her body moving out of the water's spray so that it was the only thing blocking the females. "Yes," she said, "I just got it installed, curtsey of Hale."

"It's good being the Ash," Bo responded, surprise washing across her face.

"No shit," Tamsin replied amused.

The doctor quickly gave the vibrator to the succubus, turning and slightly bending. Turning on the separate detachable shower head, and happy that the separate water main could still spray down a less powerful version than before to give them two water sources, Lauren turned round and eyed Tamsin.

"Now, doc, I wouldn't-"

"Ha!" Lauren squealed, the jet streams of water angled just right to cascade down Tamsin's nipples.

The valkyrie squirmed back, hitting her back to Bo's front, and the succubus smiled deviously as she held Tamsin still for the second time that night. "Come on, it'll be fun," she teased.

Lauren came slowly closer, her free hand running down Tamsin's slick sides and she angled the shower head in between the valkyrie's breasts. Looking into green orbs, Lauren slowly moved left to right, over erect nipples and watched as Tamsin's breath grew shallow as she never took her eyes off of Lauren. Slowly, Tamsin reached down a hand to pinch Lauren's nipples, and she smiled when the doctor visibly quivered.

It was a game of tug-of-war and Lauren wasn't going to lose. Good thing Bo wanted to see Tamsin wreath in lust more than she wanted to see Lauren at the moment. She had been kissing the valkyrie's shoulders, sending soft waves through her fingers up and down the blonde's sides. The vibrator was turned on then switched back off again without being heard over the water droplets, and Bo's eyes followed her hand down to Tamsin's opening.

The valkyrie gasped, breaking eye contact with Lauren- _ha, I win!_\- to look back to the succubus who was smiling innocently. Inserting it inside Tamsin wasn't difficult, and her head swung back around when Bo switched the ON button.

_I guess the product is t-true._

Her legs trembled as Lauren came closer, moving the shower head down between her thighs and over Tamsin's clit. The water pressure wasn't strong, and it felt like a glorious, sensual massage. Tamsin's mouth opened to moan, her tongue raising slightly, which gave Lauren all the encouragement she needed. Pressing their bodies together, she tasted Tamsin fully, their heads buzzing from the intoxicating feeling, the water rushing down Lauren's back from the main shower head.

Bo pressed harder into Tamsin's back, her hips moving slightly as she placed her hips on the valkyrie's ass, moving her clit against her soft, wet flesh. Lauren's hand wrapped around Bo's on Tamsin's hip, her leg raising up to keep the vibrator inside the valkyrie without losing her balance. The water jet streams running between the two blondes over their clits. Stimulating Lauren, and making Tamsin moan as she raised her head upward, lolling back onto Bo's shoulder as the succubus kissed her neck; pulling the doctor in harder against her.

Lauren moved her leg slowly, moving the vibrator in and out, against the sweet spot and slightly away. It must have been maddening for the valkyrie. Tamsin's eyes were closed, her head still up and against Bo's shoulder. The doctor grinned.

_Fuckfuckfuuck!_

Tamsin let out a wild moan as the vibrator was pushed hard inside of her without warning. Looking down lazily, she saw an innocent smile on Lauren's lips, the person who caused such a frantic movement, and she brought her hands to either side of her face and kissed her feverishly.

Moan after moan. Kiss after kiss.

She pulled away, her breath hitching as she looked into Lauren's eyes and held Bo's hand. "I'm coming," she breathed, her heart skipping a beat as the doctor's and succubus' hands both tightened over her hips with the phrase.

Bo moved harder against Tamsin's ass, her swollen clit bringing her to orgasm just as Lauren jutted up her thigh, making the valkyrie double over and run nails into the doctor's back. Bo's head was on the valkyrie's back, Tamsin still lounged over Lauren, who was still running water over their clits. The doctor smiled, turning off the shower head after she was sure they had all come down off of their orgasms, making the primary head turn back on with full force and cascade her back with hot water. The vibrator fell out of Tamsin, falling onto the slick flooring of the tub, and Lauren's mind buzzed with her own recent release as she softly kissed what cheek, earlobe, and neck she could.

Kissing Tamsin's head, she sat her down slowly onto the side of the tub, raising up and grabbing the nape of Bo's neck to pull her in closer. After they disengaged, Lauren flipped the metal switch to plug the drain, picked up the vibrator after turning it off and laid it on the flooring of the bathroom. Getting out of the shower quickly, _cold air,cold air!_\- she retrieved the bubble bath from the cabinet and jumped back into the warmth of the growing water. Sitting down after running a good amount of mix into the running water, Lauren turned and smiled.

Bo had pulled Tamsin off the side of the tub and laid her out gently against her. Turning off the faucet, Lauren smiled at her two women and gingerly picked up Tamsin's foot.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled, opening her eyes slowly.

"Bo's my representative. I give great foot massages." She winked towards the succubus, who just smiled back with a look of love, and Lauren continued her work.

Tamsin relaxed back into Bo, her mind finally compensating what was going on, how familiar it was... How mundane and caring. She allowed herself to further fall back into the succubus, Lauren diligently massaging her aching feet, and she closed her eyes. Not wanting for the bath to ever end.


	5. Dances

**Prompt from JCM: Strip poker night.**

**Prompt from Anon/Guest: Lauren gives Tamsin &amp; Bo a lap dance.**

* * *

Lauren didn't look up when her door opened suddenly and two pairs of feet slapped against the floor. She had heard the succubus and valkyrie talking from the other end of the hall, probably about the new case they had been indoctrinated into, so it was no surprise when she heard the key turning in the lock and the two walking in. She never took her eyes off the microscope as she was trying to determine what kind of cell the particular membrane belonged to, and Lauren sighed when Tamsin walked behind her and gave her neck a squeeze, massaging the sore muscles.

"Oh," Lauren moaned, "thank you. That is blissful."

"Mmm," Tamsin hummed, bending down and giving the doctor's neck a kiss before standing erect. Jutting her head to the succubus who sat at the opposite side of the table looking down at the slider in the microscope, she said, "We've got candy."

Lauren absently asked, "What kind?"

"M&amp;Ms, unwrapped KitKats, Starbursts, Jolly Ranchers, Tootsie Rolls, Dum Dums, and Jaw Breakers." Tamsin scrunched up her nose at Bo, who had stuck out her tongue to the Dum Dums, and the valkyrie stuck her tongue out at her.

"Mhm, good, good."

"Babe," Bo said, her hand patting the metal table softly, making her lover snap out of her work fever.

"Oh, right. Um... What's the occasion for all that candy?" She placed her hand above Tamsin's, happy the valkyrie did not stop her massage. Lauren was working herself to the bone for the group, but most importantly the two women in her apartment, and with all their fuck-o-ramas, she didn't have much time to sleep or relax. Though the bubble bath had calmed her nerves very well.

Bo's smile stretched from ear to ear. "We're going to play strip poker," her and the valkyrie said simultaneously.

_Oh hell._

Making sure her specimen was placed back into a petri dish, Lauren allowed the women to, with giggling fits, lead her to the couch and moved the small pillows from the couch onto the floor. Sitting her down on one side of the glass coffee table, Bo sitting on the extreme edge while Tamsin sat across from Lauren, she swung the bag beside her and started dumping out the candy. Looking outside while the candy was distributed between the three of them, Lauren was slightly caught off guard at the dimming colors of sunshine. When had it gotten so late?

Bo pulled out a deck of cards from the discarded plastic bag and placed it on the table with a smack. "I'll have you know," she said with a grin on her lips, "I hustled a lot of guys in the clubs when I was on the run."

"I've been playing this game for more years than you can both count," Tamsin remarked, finally divvying up the candy. "I have this in the bag."

"I, um, never really played before." Both fae looked at her, their mouths open and Lauren shrugged. "I know the rules," she said hurriedly. "I just never played much." _My brother taught me..._

Lips curled into a shit eating grin. "Then we'll get to see you naked first," Tamsin said. Eying the succubus, she continued, "There are extra rules too."

"Oh yeah, the extra rules," Bo snickered.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"The loser, the first one out, has to give both participants a lap dance completely naked."

_This really wasn't fair..._

Tamsin pointed to Bo. "Bo, you're dealer. So I'll go first."

Lauren sighed, her fingers intertwining then breaking apart, as she laid her wrists on the edge of the table, drumming her digits against the glass. Waiting for Bo to shuffle the deck, the brunette gave it to Lauren to cut, then eyed both participants. They were playing by ordinary poker rules, and Bo dealt out five cards to all players. They all picked up their cards, Lauren's heart dropping when she saw she had no matching pairs or any type of straight, and she looked above her cards to either woman.

Tamsin looked pretty confident in her hand, her signature grin and attitude replacing curiosity after picking up her cards. Bo, on the other hand, looked pretty alright with her hand, if not totally over confident. It could have been a bluff, Bo didn't have much aptitude in lying and Lauren knew it was just a matter of time before the succubus broke.

Since the valkyrie was the one to go first, she placed in five of each candy into the "pot", which was basically the center of the glass table. Lauren was next, having to place in her own way to get the pot started, placing the same amount of candy into the middle of the table. Bo was next, the exact same procedure.

After looking around again, Tamsin called, "Bet," and threw seven pieces of kitkats and M&amp;Ms, watching her opponents to see what they all thought of the high opening.

Lauren, on the other hand, puffed out her chest after sighing loudly, and clutched a large amount of her candy in her palm and threw it into the pot. "Raise," she said, raising her eyebrow and looking to Bo to make a move.

The succubus looked back to both Tamsin and Lauren, and said, "Call," matching Lauren's bid.

Running back to the valkyrie, she nodded slightly and also called, placing a handful of her own candy into the pile.

_Betting round over, moving on. This is going well._

Tamsin swiftly plucked out two of her cards, handing them face down across the table to Bo, who placed them in front of her. Looking into green eyes, the succubus dealt out two new cards, watching Tamsin's reaction with scrutiny to see for any signs of mischief. When she didn't find it, hell the valkyrie looked _pleased_ with herself, she looked to Lauren after placing the discarded cards into a separate pile and waited for her response.

Lauren gave her two cards, looking into her eyes after getting two new ones. Well she was definitely not lying, Bo thought. She's probably got a ridiculously great hand.

Bo did the same procedure to herself, but she put back three cards instead of simply two. She was extremely glad she did too. She had a flush.

Another round of betting followed, Tamsin so confident putting all but one of her candies in while Lauren rapped her knuckles on the table, checking. Bo, on the other hand, also put her candies in, making Lauren's brow furrow and her lips purse.

"You have to call or fold, doc," Tamsin snickered.

Lauren sighed, looking to either fae, and placed her cards into the discard pile.

Silence filled the room before Tamsin, with Bo aching to say the words as well, whispered, "Take your shirt off."

Sighing, trying to wipe a blush off her features, Lauren's hands wrapped criss-crossed down her stomach on either side of her shirt, and pulled it slowly above her head. Throwing it down next to her, she looked back up to the women and scratched her shoulder.

_Holy shit._

"Are we going to continue or not?" she asked.

Shaking their heads, it was insane after so many times seeing the doctor naked, every time she took her shirt off or did some mundane thing it was like the first time exploring her body, Tamsin and Bo looked at each other and the latter grabbed the cards. Tamsin took most of the pot, as she had shown to have a Royal Flush while Bo only had an ordinary one, she gave back a few pieces to Lauren and the succubus.

Needless to say, Lauren lost her clothing fairly quickly. Tamsin had shown to have the expertise in the game, while Bo was always just behind. Lauren kept getting bad hand after bad hand. After taking off her bra and watching the fae drool over her, she wondered if the deck was fixed. It was almost statistically impossible for her to not win, or come close to winning, four times in a row.

"Fold," Lauren grumbled, her cards thrown into the muck.

Bo giggled, Tamsin snickering as both raised their eyebrows. "Underwear, doc," the latter said, her smile tearing across her mouth.

"I-I have to give a lap dance, can't I keep them on?"

Fae looked at each other and the brunette shrugged, giving the valkyrie the opportunity to make up her mind. Tamsin placed a finger to her lips, pondering the advantages to disadvantage and looked over the table at Lauren.

"Okay, fine. You can keep them on. But you have to give one hell of a lap dance!"

"Fine, fine," Lauren whispered, getting off the ground and putting the pillow back onto the couch. She wiped her ass and moved to the bookshelf built into her wall, that housed artifacts and pottery more than books, and she heard her coffee table moving slightly to make more room to prance around the couch. They were giving her a stage, she thought nervously, her finger pressing the radio lightly. _Well let me give them a show._

Placing her hands to the cubicles, she slowly popped her ass out as the beat began, moving her body around as she went down, pulling herself back up while moving her hips closer then outward from the shelf. Turning, she looked back into green and brown orbs that were pinned to her body, and she slowly walked closer, witnessing that they had indeed made a sort of stage where the glass table had been standing. Raising a hand, even more slowly, she pulled out the hair tie, letting loose her hair as it rolled down her shoulders. Standing directly in front of either fae, she moved her fingers through her hair, her body gyrating to the music, letting her blonde locks cascade into her face as she twisted around, her back to them.

When the beat dropped in the senseless song, she spread her legs over Tamsin's, the valkyrie's eyes widening, as Lauren's body moved expertly against her. She raised herself up higher onto her knees, coming closer as her breasts almost touched Tamsin's face before moving back, her body gliding away with each movement. Pressing her crotch, clothed in black panties, onto Tamsin's pants, she did the move again, this time shuddering when Tamsin licked up her breasts before she had time to move away.

_Hothothot._

Placing her hands on the side of the valkyrie's sides, she pushed off the couch seductively, her hair falling into her face as she twirled, coming to beside Bo. Placing her hands on the succubus' shoulders, Lauren's lips came close, her body never ceasing it's motions, as she moved away, turning and danced in front of her; arms raised above her head as she turned. Looking back at the succubus, who was more overheated than Lauren was, she motioned for her to stand, her finger tantalizing and inviting.

Bo stood and simultaneously, Lauren dropped slowly, down her body, her arm trailing down the succubus' side as she went. Her hot breath cascading over Bo's crotch, and the succubus sighed with content. Tamsin smiled at the fun, getting off the couch and wrapped her arm around Bo's midsection to keep her up. Lauren raised up, her brown eyes almost hidden by her blonde locks, and she turned round again, rubbing her ass into Bo's crotch making sure she added enough pressure to hit her clit slightly, then dancing around and doing the same to Tamsin.

The song ended after a few more minutes of Lauren prancing around the fae, her arms holding their necks as she ground against them. When it finally ended, Lauren lowered to her knees on the ground before the last beat, and looked up at them expectantly.

Bo and Tamsin breathed out, Lauren's tease getting the better of them, and they sighed as they looked at the position the doctor put herself in.

"I think I need a drink," Bo said suddenly, her hand running through her head.

"I second that," Tamsin responded, almost running after the succubus as they made it to the fridge.

Lauren, smirking, raised off of the ground and retrieved her shirt, pants, and bra. She eyed the fae who were sucking down alcohol as if it was sex in a bottle, and she popped a piece of candy in her mouth in amusement.

"So," she called, "What do you want to do next?

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be heavy on the kinky smut. ;) Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Bondage

**Prompt from Tina: How about Lauren, with Bo's backing after some teasing by the valkyrie of her being Lo Lo's bitch, putting Tamsin in her place and making her pledge her allegiance to the mere human? Can I tell you you are brilliant and this is a smashing idea?!**

**Prompt from (Which will be fully fulfilled in the next few chapters!) Mammon: Since you mentioned that you don't have a total aversion to plot, maybe we could have something with other members of the gang. Like Kenzi at the Dal trying to unsee what she saw between the three while Trick, Dyson and Hale lend an ear.**

* * *

"So," Lauren called to the two fae chugging down beer in the kitchen. "What do you want to do next?"

Tamsin pointed with her index towards Bo. "Ask your slave, doc." When the succubus gave her an indignant look, she raised her beer, and free hand, in the air. "Not that that's, you know, a bad thing. I think the title is kinda hot." The last words were cut off as the valkyrie placed her lips to the rim of her drink.

"Uh huh," Bo said, looking back to Lauren who was still naked but for her underwear. "What all have we brought over anyways?"

Lauren pondered the question and answered, "I have a pair of garters and blind folds you brought over. And I picked up more rope from the store. I swear they'll think we're hiding dead bodies eventually."

Ignoring the last response, Bo smiled in return and said, "We can tie this one up if you'd like." Turning to Tamsin as she almost choked on her beer, Bo sneered. "I think it's kinda hot. Besides," she pouted, "you've been badgering me all day about submitting to Lauren. Time for some punishment."

The doctor placed her index to the side of her lip. "Do you agree, Tamsin? We won't do anything if you don't want to."

The valkyrie had knelt in front of the fridge and retrieved then popped open another beer. She was in the process of chugging that one down when she finally sighed contently and looked to Bo and Lauren as she stood. "Being your slave for the night doesn't sound so bad, doc." Getting into Bo's personal space, Tamsin whispered, "I loved it when you did the same to me that night."

Bo, with all of her securities, blushed. The crimson shine was wiped from her features and her seductress reared its head. Equally invading Tamsin's personal space, she snickered, "I can certainly show you again."

"Hey," Lauren cut in before Tamsin could respond as she was imminently about to do, "while I certainly would love to see that again, she's supposed to fall to me."

Bo scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Right, right, you're right."

"You're so whipped," Tamsin whispered.

The succubus whispered back feverishly, "Shut up!"

Lauren hooked her fingers into the sides of her underwear and scratched her hips and up to her taught stomach. "You know, from your increasing whispering, I should probably tell you that I can still hear everything you just said." Ignoring the valkyrie and succubus' "fuck me" faces, she eyed her stairs and raised an eyebrow. "Tamsin, be a dear and go put on the garters."

The valkyrie raised her beer in response, placed it onto the island to match her first empty one, and catapulted up the stairs before Lauren could think of anything else for her to do.

Looking over to Bo, Lauren said, "You'll be in charge of holding her arms down, if that's alright."

"I like this rough-Lauren-thing you've got goin' on," Bo responded, placing her own beer on the counter. Looking down at the doctor's breast, she swallowed and pointed upstairs, "I'll just go help her."

Lauren shook her head as the succubus jogged up the stairs. Running her hands through her hair, she turned and slowly let it drizzle over her as she turned and eyed the table still full of cards. She slowly pondered the activities for the night, and wondered what all she could do to Tamsin before it would prove too much for the valkyrie. She wasn't insanely into BDSM, more of a lighter version of the act of bondage and rough play, but the dominance and submission factor was still in circulation.

She raised her head and breathed out slowly, her eyes closed as her head was pointed to the ceiling. Could the meek Lauren be aggressive, or could she simply be mean? How far could she go herself, without hurting Tamsin, and how far would she want to go until she stopped liking it anymore.

The new experience was making her heart pound with fantasizing just how Tamsin would look when she walked up the stairs, or how she would look coming hard against her after being dominated. It made her fingers scratch down her abdomen to her panties and she slowly crawled her fingers over the sleek material and to her opening.

She licked her lips and sighed as she looked up the stairs, bringing her hands to rest at her sides again. Smiling, she ascended the stairs, her slick fingers rubbing against her thumb.

She was already so wet.

* * *

Lauren's heart stopped, and probably lept into her throat when she ascended the stairs and looked out to her landing. If Bo's shit-eating grin wasn't bad enough, her form leaning against the bed frame seductively, it was worse when Lauren laid eyes on Tamsin. She was wearing the garters Lauren had asked her to, but not much of anything else. Her arms were behind her back as she lay there, but Lauren knew they were tied by rope and it rolled over the headboard of the bed, the rope dangling freely. No doubt Bo was going to hold onto it to keep the valkyrie's hands from moving.

Tamsin's legs were bent up, open, and ready. The garter belt she was wearing did well to accent her thighs and the doctor wanted to begin right then and there. Lauren's head became dizzy of the scent wafting through the air. Her chest rose and fell slowly and calmly but Lauren couldn't take her eyes off the valkyrie's orbs to rake over her to see just how calm Tamsin was.

A silk blind fold lay next to Tamsin, it teasing the doctor as she saw it, and she wondered how much hotter it would be to not see piercing green eyes falling closed as she rammed into her.

Okay, stop thinking about it and just do it, Lauren berated herself as she felt a surge of lust coarse through her thighs.

"Get on your knees," Lauren commanded, walking slowly into the landing.

Tamsin obediently, slowly as she could not use her hands, raised onto her knees. Her eyes never left Lauren's as she did so, and her chest heaved as nipples hardened as they were exposed to the air circulation of the room.

Bo slowly left her position leaning against the bed frame to crawl onto the bed behind Tamsin. Her lips grazed the valkyrie's neck as her fingers grasped the rope from over the frame and wound it around her hand until there was little excess. "You're lucky," she whispered into Tamsin's ear, making the valkyrie shudder violently as Lauren placed one knee on the bed while simultaneously placing a hand to run up the valkyrie's thigh across the garters.

Her hand slowly spread the length of Tamsin's body, up from her thigh to chest agonizingly slowly. Fingers played slightly across collar bones and down the other side, back to the garters and closer to Tamsin's opening.

They were faint whispers, murmurs, Tamsin knew, but she could not stop her body reacting to those touches. She craved more. But she couldn't. Not yet. Slowly, she reminded herself. Breath slowly.

The hot tongue on her neck wasn't making things much better, as Bo nipped down slightly before traveling to a different area. There was no succubus touch, but it was enough to simply have her warmth behind her, holding her arms taught with rope.

_Focus._

Turning her attention back to Lauren, she watched the doctor with green orbs, aware the woman was making it a point to stay completely still against her labia. Tamsin raised up, straighter than before, as she realized where the darker blonde's fingers had wandered.

_It's hot. This damn room is too hot._

"We never discussed a safe word," Lauren said softly, her brown eyes raking down to Tamsin's opening and fingers before slowly looking back to green orbs.

It didn't take her long to spit out, "Hætta!"

Lauren pondered it for a moment before she whispered, "Stop in Icelandic. Well I can't say I won't misconstrue it with something else."

"The 'mother tongue' speak is working, Tammy," Bo said in between kisses.

Any hot retort or eye roll Tamsin would have given was cut off curtly by, "I want you to make yourself come."

Slowly turning green eyes on brown, Tamsin astonishingly asked, "What?"

Lauren spoke calmly, almost in whispers, "I've given you the tools to do it. Either do it yourself or don't do it at all."

Bo hummed at her throat, Tamsin's mind and body growing increasingly aware how Lauren's hand had not moved an inch since she had placed it. She was wet, she knew, but did she really want Lauren to know that already?

_To fuck with it._

Tamsin slowly, without breaking eye contact with the doctor, began to rock her hips as best she could against those fingers. She licked her lips when Lauren's fingers brushed past labia and slid over wet inner flesh. But she wasn't inside, not yet. That would take-

"More pressure," Lauren said slowly. But even slower still, "It seems you don't have any intensive to create said pressure. Faster, Tamsin."

_Fucking fuck fuck!_

She was aware how her arms tugged softly against her as she pushed harder, faster, pissed off at the angle she was forced to succumb to. But those fingers teased. And by all means, Tamsin couldn't let Lauren win so easily.

Her eyes closed as she felt one finger slowly enter her, but with the sudden coiling of pressure in her folds she moved back to only lose the sensation as the fingers did not follow her. Ramming forward, Tamsin was happily appeased as two fingers entered her with ease and pressed upward immediately. Instead of roiling back again, she stilled her body, aware how her arms slightly groaned as they were almost fully outstretched behind her in Bo's hand.

"Good," Lauren whispered. Her hot breath was to her collar bone as the doctor bent slightly forward. It made Tamsin crazy. "Show me how you make yourself come."

Tamsin groaned low and guttural, eyes closing slightly as she bit her lip. _Why of all things to say, you choose that?_ Her knees pressed into the mattress as she moved closer to the doctor, careful not to let the fingers she had worked hard to acquire slip away from her. When her arms protested too greatly, but was still comfortable, Tamsin finally stopped and placed her chin on Lauren's shoulder, marking the distance. The valkyrie was practically in the doctor's lap, still on her knees, and she slowly began moving after looking into chocolate eyes.

Bo kissed sloppily up the valkyrie's back, holding that rope as far away from her body as possible, while she slowly pleasured herself. Lauren nor Tamsin was even touching her, but still she felt the pressure between the two.

_Rise. Fall. Rise. Fall!_

Tamsin slowly rocked her hips upward before slamming them down onto glorious fingers. She bit her lip, all the while looking straight into Lauren's eyes as she moved in her rhythm. If the doctor wanted to see her come, she would come. Damn it, would she.

Her joints slightly burned as her rhythm increased, not letting up for fear of the coiling in her stomach to dissipate and the burning passion in Lauren's eyes to go with it. She needed that passion. She craved it.

_I need something more. Give it to me._

She made her move. What she aimed for was to crash her lips into Lauren's. To have her tongue mix with another. To bite and nibble and mingle. But her hope was quickly dashed as the doctor knew immediately what she was after.

Her head didn't move backward for fear of her domination being usurped. Instead the gentle doctor quickly brought up her hand to wrap around Tamsin's throat softly but like steel, stopping the valkyrie's advance as swiftly as it started.

"Did I give you permission to kiss me?"

_Oh~ fuck!_

Tamsin gulped, afraid to stop her energetic movements for fear Lauren would pull out before the end, but afraid to keep going for fear of another sweet, fucking sexy thing the doctor would say next.

What she wanted to say was, "Bite me!" or "What are you, my master?" but instead all but a whimper escaped her lips as she replied, "Please."

Lauren smirked, her left hand releasing Tamsin's neck and trailing to her collar bone then nipple. Traveling back upward, fingers tightly wrapped around the valkyrie's neck without warning and pressed themselves together. She was all too aware how Tamsin's pace quickened and her whimper that tore through her chest. Lauren smiled into that kiss and bit down on Tamsin's bottom lip, only moving away after the valkyrie did.

_Coming! It's coming! Finally, fuck!_

"Tell me," Lauren commanded, her words cutting through the valkyrie's haze.

Tamsin shook her head, her walls tightening over fingers. No, she wasn't going to. She wouldn't.

"I'll let you fall by yourself, Tamsin."

_No. Anything but that._ To get so close but to have it pulled away? No. It wouldn't go down like that.

"I'm coming," Tamsin breathed, her body flying as she rammed harder into Lauren's fingers. She felt Bo on her back, moving with their rhythm, no doubt getting off as her forehead was damp.

"What was that?"

_ Fucker._

"I'm coming," Tamsin repeated, more like a whimper, as she moaned loudly after crashing down.

"You're not mine, Tamsin," Lauren whispered into her ear. "Not yet. We're going to have fun tonight."

Tamsin squeezed her eyes shut as Lauren pressed her thumb against clit.

_There! There! There! There! Right fucking there!_

Bo's panting form laid on her back as Tamsin raised her head and howled a moan, twitches racking her body as she continued to rock slowly against Lauren after she lowered her head to rest her chin on shoulder. She hummed agreement as Lauren smiled against her shoulder as she kissed the length of her, and she nuzzled in closer to the doctor's neck.

"Good," Lauren breathed, making Tamsin shudder. "Next with the blind fold-"

"Holy sugarpuffs, what the hell did I just _see_!" an incredulous voice shot through the three playmates.

Turning swiftly, it was Bo who had enough nerve to yell at her best friend. "What the hell are _you_ doing _here_, Kenzi!"


	7. Blindfolds

**Prompt from Anon/Guest: Blindfold.**

**Prompt from Anon/Guest: Water/Ice droplet play.**

**Prompt from Mammon: Fulfillment of "Kenzi in the Dal trying to unsee what she saw between the three while Trick, Dyson, and Hale lend an ear**

* * *

"Really, dude. A pillow?" Tamsin snickered when she retrieved the energy to look behind her.

Bo gave a sneer after situating the pillow just right to cover herself and looked back at Kenzi, who was simply gaping at all of them in their birthday suits.

"I think I'm gonna vom."

"Not on the carpet, please!" Lauren yelled, fear of the mat that stretched from the opening of the stairs to the bed would be ruined.

"Chill out, pipsqueak," Tamsin said, placing her hands on Lauren's shoulders to appear more assertive. She was coming down off her pleasant high and she was all smiles and winks. "I'm sure you've seen _that_ one naked time to time." Tamsin shrugged when Bo threw her another glare.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Kenzi turned and made her way back down.

"Kenzi!" Bo yelled before placing her hand on her face in exasperation. A groan escaped her when she peered out of splayed fingers to the stairs as the door opened and slammed closed.

"Well there she goes," Tamsin said idly.

Lauren gave a hum of agreement before looking back and saying, "So... blindfold."

* * *

"It was horrible," Kenzi whined, a full bottle of vodka in her hand. Trick had so graciously given her the "hard stuff" and she was sucking it down like water.

"We've all known Bo has very... voracious appetites," the bartender had replied to her woe. He'd rather be talking about anything _other_ than his granddaughter's sexual behavior but the human girl in front of him was keeping up all his attention to the point he could not get away to polish some unknown glass.

"But it wasn't even her!"

"What do you mean, lil' mama?" Hale said in between his laughter.

"Lauren," Kenzi almost yelled after gulping down half of the vodka in the bottle.

"What?" a chorus of men asked, all looking incredulous.

"Yeah," Kenzi nodded, "you heard right. Lauren was leading that rag tag group of sex goddesses."

Hale, Dyson, and Trick all looked at one another with raised eyebrows. They had all seen the way the three had been playing with each other for the past few weeks, had even made bets on who would come into work worn out or marked by unmentionable playful activities the next day, but they all assumed it was Bo, or even Tamin's idea. To find it was Lauren leading them?

"Lauren..." Dyson whispered, his hand squeezing slightly against the cold glass of scotch.

"Hey, D-Man, don't be jealous," Hale affirmed, a hand patting the wolf's back.

"Yeah, right." Dyson washed down the last of his scotch and eyed Trick to get him another. He was already jealous enough of Bo playing "games" with the two females, but to find it was Lauren who was running the show... Fuck.

Kenzi banged her head down onto the wood of the bar and cried, "Ugth, just let me forget this night!"

All three men just had to smile at that.

* * *

"Ah!" Tamsin moaned, her hips bucking closer to the warmth she felt around her pelvis. Her tongue raised and was greeted by another, her heart stopping from the intoxication of another mouth on hers. She whimpered when the lips slipped from hers and she was left wanting.

She squirmed, the hand grasping her thigh all but scalding against flesh. It was moving, teasing against her labia before it slowly brushed away again. It was insane. Maddening. And the sensation made it all the worse for the simple fact that Tamsin couldn't see a thing.

As soon as Kenzi rushed out of the apartment, Bo had gleefully, yet glumly thinking of what Kenzi would do to her later, retrieved the blindfold from Lauren's toy drawer. Slipping it onto Tamsin's head, the valkyrie was distracted by the hand on her stomach to listen to Bo slipping downstairs and rummaging in the kitchen.

The fruits of the succubus' labor were known to Tamsin as she felt a cold, slippery hand clasp then trail across her outer thigh.

"Shit!" Tamsin whispered, biting her lip as she clenched her thighs.

She tried to move away, her legs clenching together with Lauren's hand still pressed between them, but she didn't get very far as her hands were tied securely above her to the headboard.

She heard Bo giggling before Tamsin growled, "Temperature play. Really?"

Bo chuckled, "Gotta have my own fun, you know." A index finger flicked under Tamsin's chin before the succubus slyly said, "Open your mouth."

Tamsin did as she was told after the the hand between her thighs tightened, commanding her to obey. Parting her lips slowly, she hitched when droplets dripped down her chin to the hollow of her throat and moaned lightly when a slippery ice cube permeated with water trailed around her lips before dropping inside her mouth. Immediately, Bo's mouth descended on hers, their cold breath mixing between them as Lauren instantly finished her observation of the pair before thrusting her fingers inside the valkyrie.

Tamsin bit down on the succubus' lip, moaning into her as Lauren moved inside her folds. She cried out before the whimpers took her when a wet, lukewarm finger flicked against her clit.

"Harder," Tamsin breathed, her huffing breath breathing chills in Bo's face.

The succubus smiled, her lips connecting again before she dipped her fingers again in the chilled water before placing them again to Tamsin's clit.

The valkyrie bucked, her chest heaving, as Lauren's fingers curled upward and Bo's pressed harder against her. She would have bit the succubus again if not for their mouths clamped tightly together, her stomach tightening with the ever approaching climax.

_More. A little more!_

_ Fucking yes!_

Tamsin's body arched upward off of the bed as she came hard against those fingers, her heart stopping for a moment at the oversensitive bliss she felt when she couldn't see nor had any control over the things that were done to her.

Her mind hummed as fingers played inside her, a warm body laying down to her left while one lay to her right. Slowly, slowly, the blind fold was removed from her.

"How was that," the first person Tamsin saw said lowly.

Tamsin nodded as she smiled. "Good. Very."

"Good," Lauren said, smiling to Bo before giving her a tender kiss. After removing her fingers from inside her lover, she nose scrunched and she looked to the succubus. "What about Kenzi?"

Bo's head fell to Tamsin's warm shoulder and she groaned. "I don't know," she whined. "I'll.. talk to her and stuff. Try to get her to calm down."

"Or erase the image out of her head," Tamsin offered.

"If only," Bo replied. She made a face when Lauren and Tamsin burst out in laughter. Hitting them playfully she shouted, "You try to have a best friend who's seen you in a threesome!"

Lauren pursed her lips, as did Tamsin, and she shook her head. "It would be an interesting experiment."

"Totally interesting," Tamsin chimed in.

Bo fell onto the pillow exasperated and cried, "You both suck!"

Shrugging, smiles still on their lips, Tamsin and Lauren nodded as they lay there in their aftersex glory.

After a moment, Tamsin yawned after looking to either women and moved her bound hands slightly before saying, "So... which one of you are going to untie me?"

"I think I need to sleep," Bo said.

"You know, that's a perfect idea," Lauren replied as she rested her head on Tamsin's chest, just as Bo did.

"So. Not. Funny," Tamsin sighed exasperated.

"Did you hear something, babe?" Bo asked.

"No, not me. Goodnight, sweetie."

Tamsin groaned before she said furiously, "You're lucky I'm not prone to chaffing. But I swear, you both are going to get it when I get free."

Bo snorted before kissing the valkyrie gently on the cheek, laying her head back on her chest and closing her eyes.

_Soooo gonna get it._


End file.
